


I've got your back

by Unlimited_Fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, DJWifi, Established Relationship, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, fears, kiss, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlimited_Fangirl/pseuds/Unlimited_Fangirl
Summary: On a beach trip with their class, Marinette notices that Adrien doesn't want to go in the water. Let's see if she can do something about that.





	I've got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Some disclaimers- I don't own these characters. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and other rightful owners. The story is mine. Do not repost it as your own. This is written so that season 2 storyline is not applicable.

Paris. A peaceful city. Some would say yes, some would say no, but with Ladybug and Cat Noir as it's guardians, almost everyone agreed that the city was protected well by their beloved heroes. The two masked heroes regularly spent their nights patrolling the city and insuring that it was safe.

While patrolling (Which consists of like only 10 minutes of searching the city for danger and 2 hours of sitting on rooftops talking nonsense and kissing) was fun, it had some tedious side effects, such as getting to bed at the earliest hours of the morning but not actually going to sleep because your boyfriend calls telling you he misses you even though he saw you literally only 2 minutes before on patrol. And while Marinette adored her hilariously dorky boyfriend and his unending need for attention (who could blame him?), she preferred to have a full nights sleep so that she wouldn't be as late to school as she usually was. However, at the current moment, it was the school holidays so every day she would sleep in for hours until her boyfriend came over and woke her up seeking attention.

Usually if Marinette woke up before 10:00am she would be annoyed, but awake enough to go throughout her day. However on this particular morning, Marinette was in no mood to wake up early because the previous night her boyfriend came over at 11:00pm insisting that she watch the latest episode of his favourite anime and didn't end up leaving until 4:00am. So she wasn't particularly thrilled when she woke up to Alya screaming in her ear over the phone.

"Marinette. WAKE UP!"

"But why?" Marinette whined. "It's only 8:00. That's too early to be awake."

"Maybe for you, but we agreed that you would wake up early for the beach trip." Alya replied in sing-song tone.

"Nope, count me out. I am sleeping for the rest of the day." Marinette resolved.

"But Adrien is coming."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"Marinette."

"No."

"Adrien will be sooo disappointed."

"I'll make it up to him."

"I can see his sad eyes already."

"Alya."

"He's practically crying."

"Ugghhhhh...fine I'll go." Marinette groaned in defeat.

"Great!"Alya exclaimed. "I'll pick you up in 5 minutes!"

"What!? 5 minutes!? Alya wha-" Marinette was cut off by Alya hanging up.

Grumbling, Marinette forced herself out of bed and into her swimming wear. Just as she was finished she heard a knock at her door. When she walked down and opened the door she was greeted by Adrien throwing himself onto her.

"AAaaddrien what are you-"

"Hey Bugaboo! Did you miss me?"

"Considering I saw you a few hours ago...no. I've been too tired to think."

"Aww well I've missed you My Lady." Adrien crooned while peppering kisses all over her face.

Marinette smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Are you ready for the beach!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah! It's gonna be great! We can get ice cream, and play beach volleyball, and make sand castles with little sand chairs for Tikki and Plagg!"

"And don't forget Swimming! I heard that there's gonna be some really good waves!"

As soon as Marinette said that, Adrien paled in the face and started shifted in his place nervously.

"O-oh yeah we could, um, do that as well I guess..."Adrien trailed off then laughed nervously.

"Adrien, the main purpose of going to the beach is swimming. Don't you want to swim?"

"Whaatt? Of course I do what are you talking about Mari you're delusional if you think I don't want to swim and oh look at the time we better get going of we wanna make it to the bus Alya and Nino are waiting lets go." Adrien blurted out in one breath nervously. He pushed himself and Marinette out the door and rushed them downstairs to the bus.

"Wow, you're antsy Agreste." Kim hollered from the back of the bus.

Adrien froze then threw himself and Marinette into the first aisle of seats he saw.

"Umm Chaton are you okay?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"I'm fine Mari, I swear." He replied in a flustered tone.

"Hmmm...ok then."

Marinette knew that he was lying. There was definitely something going on, but she decided not to push him.

"Hey dudes, you finally made it!" Nino exclaimed from behind them.

"Yeah we can get going now." Alya said from beside him.

"Hey Guys." Adrien and Marinette said in union.

"Did you guys see my Ladyblog Post! The akuma attack yesterday was awesome! And Ladynoir were soooo adorable." Alya said excitedly.

Adrien and Marinette had gotten used to everyone calling them by their ship name, 'Ladynoir', when they were their superhero personas. They were okay with everyone fangirling over them because they obviously shipped themselves together as well.

"Yeah it looked pretty cool." Adrien replied nonchalantly.

As Alya and Nino began discussing the latest akuma attack, Marinette let out a long yawn.

"What's wrong Princess? You sleepy?" Adrien grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Marinette grumbled in a sarcastic tone

"Maybe if you hadn't have been so insistent on watching every episode of Sailor Moon last night you would've gotten more sleep."

"I was insistent? You were the one who practically begged me to watch it with you. I wanted sleep, but apparently you just couldn't watch it without me."

"Aww but bugaboo, how on earth am I supposed to watch my favourite show without my favourite girl?"

"Simple. Watch it on your own."

"But I wanted to spend time with you." He crooned.

"You know that before you came to my room we had spent 2 hours on patrol together."

"Yeah, but I just can't get enough of my adorable girlfriend!" Adrien exclaimed while hugging and kissing her.

"Yeah yeah ok whatever, but if fall asleep, it's your fault."

"That's ok, because then I can hug you while you sleep."

"You're already hugging me now!"

The two spent the rest of the drive bantering like this. Their entire class had decided to go down to the beach for the day, each excited for the activities that would follow. Chloe and Sabrina were going to tan, Juleka, Rose and Nathaniel were going to build sandcastles, and everyone else had decided on swimming. They finally arrived with excited grins and minds determined on having fun.

"We're finally here!" Rose cried out happily.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Alya yelled.

The class ran down to the beach and began getting ready, setting up umbrellas and putting on sunscreen. Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien put their stuff down near the ice cream stand and began getting their stuff ready. As Alya applied sunscreen, she looked down at the people laying on towels who's skin was burning.

"Skin cells in trauma!" She yelled out while Marinette laughed.

Some of the people tanning (burning) looked up at Alya, then saw their sunburns and began screaming.

"Wear sunscreen!" Alya cried.

Marinette quietly hid Tikki and Plagg in her bag which she had decked out with small chairs and ice blocks to keep them cool. She smiled at them as she put some cheese and cookies in there for them to munch on. Adrien finished setting up the umbrella then walked over and draped his arm over Marinette's shoulders.

"Right! Let's go swimming!" Marinette exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

Adrien suddenly froze.

"Aahh actually I was thinking we could, um," He looked around the beach as if searching for something. "We could, maybe, ahh, get some ice cream! Yeah, let's get ice cream!"

"Actually Adrien I was thinking we could get ice cream later when it's hotter."

"Ice cream!" He yelled out and pulled himself and Marinette towards the stand.

"Ok then we can get ice cream." She said with a confused look on her face.

Adrien may have been acting weird, but his appetite certainly wasn't. Marinette got a small cone with one scoop of vanilla, whereas Adrien got a chocolate waffle cone with three scoops of ice cream, chocolate and caramel syrup, and 6 different kinds of toppings.

"You're insane." She laughed.

"Oh come on Mari. You know you love it."

She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Yeah, I do."

After finishing their ice cream, Marinette wanted to go swimming, but Adrien insisted that they needed to have a sandcastle building contest. While Marinette would have preferred to be swimming, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Half an hour later, they were left with two sloppy, but decent sandcastles and sand thrown in each other's hair. Marinette suggested they go swimming to get the sand out of their hair, but Adrien continued to refuse.

"Babe c'mom! It's the perfect weather, and the waves are great for bodysurfing!" She whined.

"Yeah...but I just, um, wanna...go, ah, tanning!"

"Adrien, tanning isn't even on my radar. The only thing my pale skin knows how to do is burn. And I mean burn." A/N- Burn, watching it burn. The world has no right to my hea- oh sorry, I got carried away with Hamilton. Hehe.

"A-are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Yes Adrien. I'm not tanning. Anyway, I'm gonna go swimming with Alya and Nino. You gonna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go tanning."

"Seriously? You're already naturally tanned ."

"Oh yeah, but I'll do it anyway."

Marinette looked at him incredulously.

"Okaayy then, see you later."

As she walked towards the water she heard Adrien whimper behind her, then walk down to their beach umbrella. Marinette spent the next hour bodysurfing with Alya and Nino, splashing water with Rose and having swimming races with Alix and Kim. She looked towards the shore to see that Adrien was not tanning, but instead was sitting scrunched up in the shade of the umbrella. Sighing, Marinette trudged out of the water towards her sulking boyfriend and resolved to find out what was wrong with him.

"Hey Adrien." She said as she plopped down into his lap.

"Mmm hey, was swimming nice?" He asked while hugging her.

"Would've been better if you were with me."

The smile fell from Adrien's face.

"C'mon Chaton, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Can you tell me why you don't want to go in the water?"

Adrien sighed, then pulled Marinette closer to him.

"When I was younger, I used to go to the beach with my Maman. I would always run straight into the water, ignoring safety precautions, but I was never scared. Even when the waves would knock me down, I knew that she would be there to catch me, and I knew that she had my back. After she went missing, I didn't go swimming because my father wouldn't allow it. However one time we had a beach photoshoot so I snuck away to the water during the break."

He seemed to hesitate at this point, so Marinette hummed in acknowledgment.

He breathed deeply, then continued.

"A wave came and took me under, and no one was there to catch me. I was terrified, but managed to make it out without serious injuries. When I got back to the photo shoot no one asked if I was okay, just why I had left. My father yelled at me for leaving, but he didn't actually care that I was hurt, he was just annoyed that we needed more makeup to cover the bruises. I guess after that I realised that people weren't really there for me, and I've been terrified of swimming ever since. I've got people here for me now, you and Alya and Nino and our friends, but I guess the fear has held on to me."

He chuckled sadly, then smiled at her.

"I know, I know, my fear is irrational and stupid."

"Adrien," Marinette began softly. "Having fears isn't stupid. We all have fears, some more serious than others, but it doesn't mean that they aren't valid. You had something happen to you, and it's okay to have a fear because of it. I'm not going to try and stop you from being afraid, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Fears or not, I've got your back."

Adrien looked down at her lovingly, then kissed her cheek softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What did you ever do to deserve me? What did I ever do to deserve you? You're literally Paris' most loved model, and I'm just a baker's daughter."

Adrien hummed softly.

"My baker's daughter. And don't forget that you're literally a superhero. I think that outranks being a Model."

"Yeah, but you're a model and a superhero. Pretty sweet combo if you ask me."

"Fine, we're both really cool."

"Yeah." She sighed.

The two spent the next few minutes cuddling and staring out at the water. After taking a deep breath, Adrien spoke.

"I wanna go in the water."

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Having fears is okay, but learning to get over them is okay too."

"You wanna do this?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Marinette pulled herself and Adrien up, then walked over to the water. Adrien shuddered a bit when he stepped in, but gripped Marinette's hand tighter and walked forward.

"I can do this." Adrien muttered to himself. Suddenly water was splashed over the two of them. They spun around the see Alya and Nino with water guns and evil smirks. Marinette quickly gazed at Adrien to see his reaction, which luckily was a big grin.

"Oh you two are going down!"

A water fight ensured. Even without water guns, Team Adrienette defeated Team Djwifi with pure strength and determination. And water. During the fight, they had slowly backed out further into deeper water, however, Adrien was too distracted to notice. Alya and Nino were manically laughing as the continued to attack Team Adrienette with their water guns.

"Lahiffe you monster!' Adrien cried out.

"You're just afraid of my ability!" Nino replied.

"We already defeated you!"

"It doesn't matter Agres-" Nino was cut off by Alya grabbing him and throwing him under the water.

"What are you doin-" A massive wave enveloped Adrien and his fear was suddenly realised in a rather malicious way. Adrien felt himself being spun around in the wave. He was, put in a simple way, terrified. 'This is how I die.' Was the only thing running through his head. He felt like he had been stuck in this wave for hours, when in reality he had been under the water for about 2 seconds. Fears can cause people to feel things that aren't real, and in this moment, Adrien forget all reality and the fact that his girlfriend had been right next to him. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand grab his own, and pull him up out of the water. He practically threw himself onto her, mentally thanking no one in particular for her presence.

"Adrien, Adrien, it's ok." She cooed.

He looked up to see her beautiful face smiling down at him.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

He hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent, and reminding himself that she was real. That she was here.

"Oh I love you." He muttered into her ear.

"Love you too." She kissed his nose softly.

Unable to resist, Adrien pulled her face into his hands and planted a sweet kiss on her mouth. A wave came up and pulled them under, but they continued to kiss. I mean who was going to stop them? They pulled up out of the water from what was probably one of the best underwater kisses of all time. A/N- It's not the BEST underwater kiss of all time. Percabeth is already the only ship capable of that. I'm certain Percabeth fans 100% agree.

They were pulled away from their kiss when they heard the sounds of a camera clicking and sniggers.

"Wow. You guys are literally the definition of cliche. I mean, underwater kisses? Only you guys can achieve that level of dramatics." Alya laughed.

"Oh shut up Alya. You love us." Marinette replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. C'mon, Kim got us chips."

So they spent an hour eating chips on the sand with their classmates and laughing at Adrien's horrible puns.

"Ok so, what did the ocean say to the shore?"

"Adrien literally everyone knows this one." Marinette groaned.

"Nothing, he just waved." He finished with a grin.

"C'mon , the bus is here."

As earlier predicted, Marinette did fall asleep and Adrien did hug her the entire trip home.

"That was an awesome day." Adrien said as they walked up to the bakery.

"Even though you got knocked down by a wave?" Marinette asked sleepily.

"Oh yeah, because even a wave isn't gonna pull us apart."

She smiled. "Yeah..."

"Do you wanna go back in a week? I'd love to learn bodysurfing!"

"Maybe in a month or so. You tire me out most days with your overflowing well of attention, and I feel I'm gonna need a few days to rest."

"Yeah, that's ok. We can go back swimming in a month when you're well rested."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style up into her room.

"Yeah I'm going to need some sleep." She said yawning.

Adrien nodded, then grinned. "So...wanna re-watch every episode of Dragon Ball with me tonight?"

"Ugghhh."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. À Bientôt!


End file.
